1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for a hard film and a hard film-coated material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nitriding has been a common practice to improve molds and jigs (for metal working) in wear and seizure resistance. Further improvement in this area is being attempted by replacing nitriding with gas phase coating (such as PVD), as disclosed in the following Patent Documents. Patent Document 1 discloses improvement in sliding performance by coating with a compound nitride containing more than one element selected from Cr, Al, Ti, and V. Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose a mold with good wear or seizure resistance which is coated with a layer of nitride, carbide, or carbonitride containing at least one element selected from Ti, V, Al, Cr, and Si and an optional additional layer of molybdenum sulfide containing some Ti and/or Cr sulfide. Patent Document 4 discloses a surface coating consisting of hard nitride and MoS2 formed thereon for good wear and seizure resistance.    Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-144376    Patent Document 2:
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-307128    Patent Document 3:
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-307129    Patent Document 4:
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-1768